Moonlit Knives and a Fedora
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: Duncan just wanted some alone time at the docks but of course that never happened. Slash, DuncanxOC. I've done it again! Ah!


**The plot bunnies are relentless! My character just begged to be written, I tried to find another fandom to put him in but failed miserably! Please don't kill me!**

**I hope you like this as much as you like ScotCh.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own TDI. Shocker huh?**

**888**

Duncan sighed as he trudged through the camp towards the dock. A wind tousled his mohawk as he pulled out his knife and twirled it between his fingers.

He was in the final four of this stupid competition, so close to winning that hundred-thousand. He just had to beat Heather, Gwen and Owen…which was probably a lot harder than it sounded.

He sighed again and looked up at the pitch black night sky, the moon shone brilliantly and stars were everywhere, it made Duncan want to punch something. He focused back on walking to the dock and glared when he realized someone was already there. He almost turned to go find a good tree to sulk in when he recognized a familiar black fedora.

He smirked and quickened his pace, his footsteps echoing off the rickety boards, but the figure crouched at the end didn't turn, Duncan heard muffled music coming from the bright red IPod lying next to his victim.

Duncan smacked his back and grinned as the figure jumped and let out a terrified yelp.

He laughed as the boy took out his ear buds and glared at the punk.

"Not funny Duncan," he shook his head and stuffed the IPod in the pocket of his worn black jeans.

"Sorry Shio couldn't resist," Duncan sat next to the shorter male and began twirling his knife again.

"What are you doing here anyway, shouldn't you good little campers be in your beds, awaiting the next challenge?" he adjusted his fedora.

"Shouldn't you interns be at Playa de Loser?" Duncan countered and the Asian beside him rolled his eyes.

"Right, so Chris can make me clean Ezekiel's sty again? Not a chance," he chuckled, "I'd rather sleep in a tree."

Duncan laughed, "Does Harold still leave his tightie-whities everywhere Horatio?" he asked and Horatio gave him an odd look.

"Your obsession with Harold's underwear is something I will never understand," he straightened his usual white shirt and black vest before looking at Duncan again.

"I refuse to go into Harold's room, besides he's usually in there hiding from Courtney," he reached up to pull off his fedora, revealing his shock of spiky white hair, which Duncan still thought was dyed but the Asian insisted it was natural.

At the mention of the 'Former CIT' Duncan flipped his blade closed and shook his head.

"That girl is crazy," he muttered, playing with one of his ear piercings.

Horatio's eyes widened and he tried not to look hopeful.

"Thought she was your _girlfriend_," he teased with an easy smile, tossing his fedora in the air, it landing on his head perfectly after years of practice.

Duncan chuckled, "She likes to think so, she's hot but I couldn't actually deal with dating her," he leaned back on his hands, Horatio copied the pose.

"Hmm, but you act so mushy around her on camera," he rolled his eyes, looking up at the stars with his usual easy smile.

"Exactly what it is, an act, keeps the fangirls at bay if they think I'm taken and romance gives that pig Chris better ratings, everybody wins," Duncan shrugged, Horatio glanced at him.

"Except Courtney, you'll have to dump her eventually right?" he said curiously then quirked an eyebrow and smirked, "Unless you're really just using her as an excuse to deny your feelings for someone else?"

Duncan glared at him, "I hate it when you go all genius on me…"

"So I'm right?" Horatio smiled smugly and Duncan punched his shoulder but he didn't even flinch.

"Aww, does Duncan have a wittle crush?" he cooed and Duncan gritted his teeth, hand curling around his knife.

"Don't even try it Juvie-boy," Horatio patted his pocket where Duncan knew a knife just like his lay.

"Who is it? Gwen? Wouldn't that be cute, the punk and the goth?" Horatio grinned and moved to kneel so he could peer at Duncan, dark eyes glittering underneath the brim of his hat.

"It's not Gwen, it's not anyone," he said through still gritted teeth.

"Your anger says otherwise," Horatio reached over to poke Duncan's nose and the punk glared at the face so near his, he could feel the Asian's breath puff against his cheek.

"Alright, if you're so smart, then you tell me who it is," he crossed his arms and if possible, Horatio's smile widened making him resemble the Cheshire cat (which if Duncan remembered correctly, the Asian had a shirt of the pink feline, not that he noticed or anything. Nor had he noticed how nice the tight shirt had looked on his slim frame)

"Okay," Horatio put a finger to his lip and thought about all he had seen Duncan do and all the conversations they had had. Come to think of it, the punk interacted with the intern more often than any other camper, even Courtney. Sure Duncan and Courtney were "dating" but who had it been that had had midnight conversations in trees with the juvenile delinquent? Who knew Duncan's favorite foods and hobbies? Who knew about his fear of celebrity standees before the fear factor episode had even been filmed? Who knew that he was bi and found most girls annoying despite hotness? Who had had a crush on the sensitive tough guy since they first met that night after the campers arrived?

Horatio's smile went from stunning to tender as he tilted his head and looked at Duncan.

"Would I be stupid to hope that it's me?" he smiled and felt a blush fill his cheeks.

Duncan's blue eyes widened in shock and his face went through a million emotions before settling on determined. Horatio blinked as Duncan smiled.

"Too smart for your own good Shio," he muttered and gripped his chin between his thumb and forefinger before bringing the Asian forward into a heated kiss.

Horatio pumped a fist in the air and kissed back, forcing his tongue into Duncan's mouth, making the punk growl and try to gain control.

It was a minute or two before they pulled away, panting.

"I knew it," Horatio sat back and put his hat in his lap, seeing as it had fallen off during their kiss.

"Oh you did?" Duncan raised an eyebrow and tried to get his breathing back to normal; kissing the Asian had somehow been much more pleasurable than expected.

Horatio nodded happily and shook strands of white out of his eyes, "Once I factored in the amount of time we spend together, much more than you and the Princess and plus there's the way you look at me, that makes it obvious," he smirked, he wasn't really conceited, he just loved seeing Duncan riled up.

"Oh I looked at you huh? What about you always _coincidentally_ meeting me in the woods?"

"The woods were my hiding spot long before you came along Dunkie-poo," Horatio poked the punk's chest with a glare.

"Dunkie-poo?" his piercing glinting in the moonlight as his brow raised yet again.

"Aww don't like your pet name?" Horatio pouted to hide his smirk.

"What if I called you Shio-pie or something equally dumb?" Duncan asked.

"Shio-pie hmm? I like it; can you be my Duncan Donut?" Horatio asked with a happy grin.

"Sure, if I can have the calm Horatio back," Duncan rolled his eyes; the Asian was normally cool which made his hyper side that much weirder.

Horatio leaned against Duncan and his easy smile came back, it was almost hard to believe he had been practically bouncing moments before.

"You're crazy," the punk muttered.

"You like it," the intern muttered back and yawned causing Duncan to yawn moments later.

"Time for a good little camper to go to bed," Horatio smirked and Duncan sighed.

"Guess you're right, gotta be awake for whatever torture our sadist has planned," he stretched and moved to stand, the Asian following, putting his hat firmly on his head.

"Were you serious about sleeping in a tree?" he ran his fingers through green spikes as Horatio gave a shrug.

"We have extra bunks since it's just me and Owen," Duncan said, looking at the sky instead of the intern.

"Alright, but I get nightmares so I might try and crawl in your bed," Horatio said with his smile that didn't say whether he was kidding or not.

"I don't think I'd mind dude," Duncan began walking back to the cabins and pretended he hadn't seen the shy smile that had spread across Horatio's face.

"I wiggle a lot," the Asian warned.

"Well, I'll just have to hold you still then won't I?"

888

Blech, I hate the ending and how I didn't portray Horatio well enough!

Horatio is a guy I created a long time ago, it's actually the name of my own fedora and the personality just spiraled out over the months. Horatio always liked watching TDI with me and gushed about Duncan until finally I decided to write this to make him stop badgering me even though I don't think I got his personality across.

He's supposed to be a genius but calm and funny. Not to be confused with Noah, I created Horatio way before TDI was aired. If people like this, and I write more of this pair then maybe I'll portray him better in the future.

Anyway, I'm rambling, I hope you enjoyed this weird thing. I'm slowly making the entire TDI fandom gay. Mwahaha!

If you want to see what Horatio looks like go to yuni. deviantart .com/art/ Hyde-in-a-hat-collab-67820939 minus all the spaces.

Please review and tell me this isn't as horrible as I think it is.


End file.
